Enslaved Hearts
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Dedicated to:Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare A wealthy young master has everything a cold dead heart could desire...except one thing.What will happen when he meets an enslaved dancer?"Kishu-sama isn't who you think he is..." "Do you really know what he is?"
1. The Fair

**Enslaved Hearts**

**By: XxxDeathStarxxX**

**Dedicated to: Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare**

-Thank you for all that you've done. Bittersweet Strawberry Blood is special and I'll never forget it.

_"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one must not love. But then, one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer."_

* * *

The girl bit her lip as she looked around. How could this be happening? "You're up next girlie, give the boys a sweet smile so I can make a good profit and I might be kind enough to give back that pretty necklace of yours." The pig of a man said, squeezing her breast a little.

She gave the man a look that was dirtier then him. "Come on pretty kitty, do you really want to stay here with me? I've been tempted to take you to bed for a while, though virgins usually are better earnings. But if you stay I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to contain myself." He said leaning closer to her.

"Humph! Go suck on your own dick, you flea bitten rat!" the girl shouted back her two cat like ears laying flat on her head as her tail twitched with anger.

She wore nothing but a black laced bra with dark gems incrusted into it with a thin thong to match. The rest of her was covered in a see through veil with pink sparkles. "It's a shame, you're so feisty! Ha, whoever buys you'll be a lucky man. And I'll be pretty well off myself."

"Like I care about your stupid money!" the enslaved cat girl said in irritation. "Just be a good girl." The man finally said slapping her butt one last time before the girl went through a curtain to a stage with hundreds of hungry looking eyes traveling over her body. The girl sighed, how did it come to this?

"And now we have a fifteen year-old female from the NeckoClan up for grabs! And she actually speaks Nihon-go (Japanese)! Attractive body, nice voice, be good for a singer or perhaps a sex slave? I wouldn't mind her as my own, if you know what I mean!" An announcer with pointed ears said, an elf. The men in the audience laughed.

"Won't you dance for us, lovely kitty?" the announcer asked. The girl shook her head 'no'. "Ooh! A feisty one, isn't she boys?" he said making laughter fill the large gathering.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Master, why do you always insist on going to these stupid carnivals?" a young red headed fellow asked. An older forest haired one laughed. "You never know what you might find at a carnival, Tarto! There's always a good prize some where! A pearl among pears, a beautiful flower!" The master explained to his young servant.

The two wondered to what looked like the main attraction and took a seat at one of the tables. "I mean, what else could you want that you don't already have, sir?" the servant asked. The master's face grew glum. "There _is_ one thing, that I truly wish for Tarto…"

A soft song begun and he looked up to see a beautiful Necko dancer, his eyes gleaming. "I don't have _her_…" he whispered. Tarto looked at him in surprise and then at the cat girl. "You have many dancers Kishu-sama." "Awe, but I don't have **that** one." He stated with a sort of wisdom of sorts the younger didn't understand.

"What's so special about _her_? She just like any of the other people who got enslaved when the vampire and elves joined together to defeat The Kingdom of the Moon. What makes her any different?" he questioned.

"Ha ha, its plane to see. Listen to her voice and watch how she moves." He instructed. So Tarto watched… and he saw.

The dancer moved slow but gracefully in smooth motions. Hands moving in a way that almost told a story. Maybe it did, to her people. Her red locks swirled, doing their own kind of dance. The light gleamed of the gems making her shine, as though moon dust hung around her.

Her voice was soft, the words unfamiliar and impossible for Tarto's tongue to copy. It was a song of mourning, he could tell. Of battle and tragic death, of lost love and heartbreak, of a world once pure and joyful now crumbling to dust.

As the song came to a close the dancer stood and slightly lowered her head in a bow. Cheers came from every table, every man wanting more of the young dancer.

"Now's the fun part everyone! We get to find out who gets to take this beautiful cat home- to keep!" the announcer stated. The crowed broke out in favor. It was very rare that a trader gave away his merchandise to have, they usually sold away their slaves by the night.

"And she's a virgin!" The announcer added, making the crowed go in a complete uproar. "Five hundred gold coins!" one man shouted out. "Seven hundred fifty!" another shouted. "Eight hundred!"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The cat girl looked down at the man had called out. He looked dirtier then her current 'owner'. Old and slimy, she saw the sickening smile growing on his face as no one else called out. Was this what she was going to be left to?

"Is that the last bidder?" the announcer asked.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Ha, they're all fools, hun Kishu-sama? Giving up a fortune for a-" but before Tarto could finish Kish stood, "Eight hundred and fifty gold coins." He said raising his hand.

The old greasy man looked over and gave him an evil stare. "Eight hundred fifty five gold coins." He said also standing up. "Eight hundred seventy gold coins!" Kishu said with hostility. He saw the man bit his lip, he was starting to get out-bided. "Eight hundred eighty." He challenged.

The green haired man let out an annoyed sigh, "One thousand gold coins."

Everyone it the crowed went silent. The greasy haired old pig stared at him for a second before falling back in his chair in shock. No one else dared to dispute him. He had won his prize.

"Wow! I think that is the highest bid I have ever seen in all my years! And quite worth it too, I'm sure you'll make sure of that…?"

The green haired man smiled, though not at the man, but the girl. "Kishu, Togashi Kishu."

She looked down at him with a hollow uncaring, perhaps even hated look. But he didn't mind that much, she didn't know him yet. And he had a feeling, this was going to be the one, he knew it.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The cat girl looked down at her soon to be master. He was young and handsome, and wealthy at that if he could practically give away one thousand gold coins on a dancer!

She bit the inside of her cheek. _'Kishu, hun? Well he looks better then all the other scum here, but I'm afraid he may only look it.'_ She thought.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Good job, sweet heart! You must have really knocked the sucker off his feet! One thousand gold coins, was this my lucky day or what? I think you deserve your necklace back, defiantly." The cat girl's old owner said back stage as she was readying to leave.

He went in a box and took out a silver bell on a ribbon. "Here you go Kitty. I'm gona miss you." He said and quick kissed her on the cheek. She wiped her face in disgust, "You'll find another girl to whore over, I'm sure."

He laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right. But I'll remember who made my pockets heavier." She snorted at his mockery. "Hey, at least you get to go with that nice guy, right? You can consider that a plus." "I'll have to find out about that one." She grabbed her necklace from his hands, pulling it to her body protectively.

The sound of wood being tapped came from the door. "Come in." The man known as Kishu walked in with a large bag of money in his hand and a young boy behind him.

He handed the bag to the man, "Here is your money good sir, now I believe me and my lovely new dancer have places to be." "Of course! Bye Kitty, remember to be a good girl." He said in a smug voice. Kishu took her hand lightly and led her out of the stage area onto the street.

"Kitty, is that really your name, Necko?" he asked with a bit of amusement. "No. I refused to tell that flea bag my name so he always called me that." She replied. "Ah, as you heard I am Kishu- but you may call me Kish. And the young fellow following us is Tarto."

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"My name, it's… Ichigo."

The man stopped, silent. The young girl looked at his face, His eyes were half closed, thinking perhaps? The girl looked away only to be drawn back to his eyes. They're was something in them that she hadn't seen before. It wasn't lust, or hatred, or happiness, it was… knowing maybe?

They seemed to know more then someone of this young master's age should. "Ichigo…" he repeated in a faint whisper that she could barley hear.

The young boy finally stopped behind them panting tiredly. "You could have waited for me a lot sooner! You know that I can't go as fast as you!" he said drained.

"Sorry, Tarto. This's Ichigo, and I hope you will nice to her…" Kishu said in a joking voice. "Oh, of course Kishu-dono! I will." The younger boy said in the same tone of voice.

"This's your servant? I thought he was your little brother!" The cat girl exclaimed in surprise.

Her new master chuckled, "Yes I suppose it does seem like that at times. And I practically treat him like my little brother. He goes almost everywhere with me since I picked him of the street when he was five. He's my favorite servant!" he said crouching down to the boy and hugging him.

Tarto held up his hand for help. "Too… much… love. Can't breath!" his master let go of him laughing.

After Tarto got his breath back he looked up at him angrily. "Where you trying to kill me aga-" But he was stopped by his master giving him a look and putting a finger over his mouth. "Oohh…" he replied in understanding.

'_So he's good with kids… how bad can he be? And he has a sense of humor, but what's this he's trying to hide? And what was that look in his eye?'_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"Well, sense we're here might as well enjoy the rest of the fair." Kishu said getting Ichigo's mind off of her suspicions. "Aren't you flat broke? How much money can one person have with them at one time?" the girl questioned.

"Well, I'm not one person. I have my little Tart-chan to carry it." Kishu answered smiling widely. "My back remembers." Tarto grumbled rubbing it. "No, seriously." The cat said.

"There is this thing called 'trading' and if there's any place to do it, it's the fair! So you load a bunch of unneeded stuff in a wagon and your good to go." The green haired man responded. "And then when you need something to trade you tell your Tart-chan to go get it." he added.

The two males moved with one stall to another with the beautiful dancer following them. She could feel the men's eyes boring into her as she passed them. Ichigo made sure to stay near the two so as not to be took hostage yet again.

They saw musicians and storytellers. They played games and traded goods, witch Kishu had nicely gotten the items due to Tarto's poor aching back.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ichigo saw Tarto halt in front of one stall as they passed by. She stopped to, watching what the young boy was doing.

The boy's eyes gleamed in wonder as he watched a young performer blow fire while juggling on a giant ball. She then back flipped, landing onto the ball with her hands and continued to juggle the rainbow colored balls with her feet.

She then pushed the ball out from under her landing on the ground and started to walk around on her hands. She flipped once more making the balls fly everywhere and then caught one by one in her hand. She then threw the contents in the air only to find that there was one ball. It exploding a glittering smoking dust, and as it cleared the girl bowed.

Cheers came from the crowed some throwing money, and Ichigo watched as Tarto clapped very loudly in excitement. After taking one more bow the girl collected the rest of the money on the ground and started to pack her equipment. They must have caught her last performance.

As the crowed dwindled away Tarto went up to the girl who Ichigo now realized came from the MonkeyTribe. To furry ears came from the sides of her head and a long curled up tail followed her. Her outfit was a tight one piece for flexibility and leg warmers, all an orangey yellow.

"You were amazing! How did you do that!?" Tart said to the monkey girl. "You really liked it na no da!?" the monkey girl asked hyperly.

"Yes! I wish I could have given you some money but I don't have any…" Tarto said sadly. "My name is Pudding! What is yours, na no da!?" "Tarto, or Tart." He replied.

"Well thank you for watching me Tar-Tar!" Pudding said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Is Tar-Tar okay? He's all red na no da!"

"I'm fine!" he replied turning away from the monkey girl crossing his arms. "Tarto-chan! Ah, there you are! And who's your little friend?" Ichigo turned in surprise to see Kishu standing behind her his arms around her waist.

"I'm Pudding na no da! Pudding is Tar-Tar's friend na no da!" Pudding shouted loudly frailing her arms. "I just met you!" muttered Tarto.

Kishu snickered, "Well _Tar-Tar_, it is time we be going. We have to get Ichigo-chan situated into her new home." He petted Ichigo's ear making her blush as red as Tarto.

"That's to bad! Tar-Tar should come watch Pudding perform again na no da!" Pudding said. Tarto frowned, "We don't live near here…" he said sadly.

"You'll see him again soon, Pudding-chan was it? I love coming to fairs and I always drag Tarto-chan along with me." The green haired master answered giving a slight wink to the two of them.

"YAY! I get to see Tar-Tar again!" she said hugging him tightly. "Can't… breath… again!" Tarto said in the same situation yet again.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

As the three started to leave the stall they heard the monkey girl call out, "See'ya later! Come visit me soon Tar-Tar!"

Tarto lowered his head in embarrassment. Kishu turned and waved at the little girl. "Why is she so happy?" Tarto asked trying to sound annoyed.

"She is from the MonkeyTribe, that is how they usually act. They usually never have formal names, are loud, and try to see only the good of life. That's just how they are raised." The Necko girl next to him stated plainly.

"Surprising she wasn't enslaved." Kishu commented. The cat girl's ears lowered.

The Monkey Tribe had also been part of The Kingdom of the Moon along with the KitsuneRing and the MoonCouncil as well as a few rouges from other's clans. It had been a happy strong country.

That is, until The Kingdom of Darkness and The Kingdom of Stars joined together, hungry for land and power. They called themselves the 'DarkStars' combining the two kingdom's names.

They had destroyed them. Innocent taken. Children murdered. Rape. Imprisoned elders. Forced labor. They're screams. All this played back in girl's mind like so many timed before. It still seemed impossible to believe but it was.

"Konecko, Konecko-chan? Any body in there?" the words drew her back into the present. "Oh, sorry. Just… tired."

Her new master smiled. "You can sleep on the ride home. But just stay awake a few more minutes until we get to the carriage. 'Kay Konecko?" She nodded half heatedly.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A few minutes later they arrived at the carriage with a very delusional Ichigo. "Kishu-sama, I think she's asleep." Tarto whispered.

Kishu looked over feeling a weight on his shoulder. He saw her angelic face and felt her soft ears brush against his face, his golden eyes burning with longing.

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo." He spoke softly into her ears and one twitched but soon lay still again. He picked her up in a bridal fashion and sat down at the rider's seat of the carriage.

"Think just the two of us can bring the whole carriage and the girl with us Tarto?" the master asked not taking his eyes of the girl in his arms for a second. "We can try, and if not we'll just make two trips." The boy said reasonably. "That's a lot of energy Tarto, probably more then just taking one big trip."

The servant shrugged, "Whatever you say Kishu-sama." The bot walked over to his master and sat down next to him. Kishu held out his hand to Tarto, and he took it in his. They closed their eyes whispering a silent chant, and then they were gone.

* * *

DeathStar: There you go, the first chapter. I didn't even have an idea, I just started writing and here we are! It very long compared to what I usually write and it was in the smallest font my computer can make.

**NOTE: I'm sick of people reviewing me 'great job, update.' Look in my profile for what I WILL except as reviews. Cause every review I get that says that, I am going to wait a day until updating. You're thinking, "Just a day, no big deal, right?" Well from the amount I've gotten so far you wouldn't be seeing me for a few months. I don't care if you don't review evry chapter, just make when you review worth while.**


	2. Into the Darkness

**Enslaved Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

**By: XxxDeathStarxxX**

**Dedicated to: Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare**

-Thank you for all that you've done. Bittersweet Strawberry Blood is special and I'll never forget it.

"_Love me, hate me, either way you're thinking of me."_

* * *

The next morning Ichigo found herself in a large four poster king sized bed with black silk covers. At first she hadn't even noticed where she was, or why she was there. All she knew was that it was warm and comfy.

She purred lightly hugging the large pillow closer to her body, still half asleep. 'Wake up, kitty. Its time to wake up.' the cat girl heard a handsome voice speaking in her mind. She looked up confuse, as the awareness settled in.

She sat straight up, surveying her surroundings. Where was she? The room was big and dark reminding her of luxurious cave. All the furniture was stained black with molding on it, including the bed she now lay on.

There was not much in the room. It looked extremely clean, more like a historical museum then a house. On the left of the bed were two dressers, one thin but tall the other short but wide.

To the right was the only thing that really showed any character to the room, a little metal table with the legs ending in spirals. Two chairs were seated opposite another. A black tablecloth with a complicated rainbow spiral lay upon it. Maps, crystal figures, and a jewelry box rested on top.

Ichigo got up out of bed and walked over to the table and started to trace the embroidery. It made her thinks of travels, far of places, and magic. She realized why when she saw that the spirals formed a dragon like creature.

She then examined the little crystal figures. They were made beautifully detailed. There was a swan, a little deer, a bear, a raccoon, an archer, a sword man, and many more. The cat was stunned when she saw a small see through kitten staring up at her with little eyes. Shocked, she decided she had had enough of the figures.

The girl's eyes landed on the tiny wooden chest, opening one of the little draws she found a necklace, a silver heart shaped locket. It seemed to shine even though there was no light in this place.

Ichigo saw something out of the corner or her eye and her head turned only to meet her own eyes. A mirror, when had that been there? But there it was resting on the longer of the two dressers.

Just like the locket it was made with that silver that made it seem to shine. The border showed the phases of the moon and little lunar fairies danced around it as the corners showed the changing of seasons.

The mirror only showed how long ago it had been sense the cat girl was free. It was a long time sense she had last looked into one. Ichigo had grown into a young woman without herself even knowing it. She saw why the men hungered for her so.

Her hair had gotten much longer then it had before. She frowned as the memory of a younger self running around town happily as two little pig-tails bounced on her head. Now it was to her waist.

She put her elbow on the dresser and rested her cheek on her hand. Cool metal brushed against her skin. In realization she saw that she still held the locket.

"You may keep it if you wish." The voice from before came back to her but this time it wasn't just a dream. Ichigo spun around to see a shadowy man sitting in one of the chairs next to the little table.

He smiled, "Good morning kitten. I'm guessing you slept well?" "How did I get here?" she asked not able to think of anything else.

The man's grin seemed to double. "Why, we came here in the carriage and then I carried you to my room." The girl bit her lip, "You mean- I slept in-" "My bed? Yes, you might have to do that for a while." His eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness.

"Why is it so… so dark in here?"

"I like it dark."

"Why?"

He now stood up in what seem to be total delight. "Dreams," he said stretching his arms out wide as to make a point. "One can not dream in the brightness of reality. One needs darkness, where you can only guess what might happen. Dreams can only be created in the dark. Night is the canvass on witch all beauty is created."

Before she could do anything he was in front of her, he took the hand with the locket. "You, for instance. You were born on the night of a full moon, correct?" He took the locket from her and fastened it around her neck. The cat girl's mouth hung open, "Ho- how could you possibly-"

A pale finger touched her lips, "That is not of importance _how_ I know, Konecko. I just do." Ichigo looked down at the necklace; her bell was missing once more.

"Where is it?" she demanded. "What?" asked the man innocently. "You know, my bell!" she ordered. "Best to forget your past, kitten cause after today it will be no use to you." The man said cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"What significance is an old bell any way?" he continued. "What significance!? It was given to me by someone-" "Someone?" he pried, whispering into her ear.

She turned away, "It's none of your business, **Kishu**." "Oh, but it is! For you are _my_ kitten now." Kishu said pulling her to himself. Ichigo struggled but her 'master' held her in an iron grip. "Don't hurt yourself." He said rubbing his face against her head.

The cat stopped looking flustered. "And what is it that the master wants from me?" she said venomously, her ears flattening. "You." Kishu responded. Ichigo looked at him skeptically. "I really want nothing from you. You don't have to work or clean or anything."

"Then _why_ am I here?" she asked annoyed. "I like _pretty_ things." "So I'm an art piece?" she questioned. "If you want to think of it that way, sure." Her master responded.

Ichigo huffed, "Then what _am_ I going to do?" Kish smirked, "Keep me company I suppose."

The green haired boy then placed a bundle of clothing into her arms. "Put this on." He said simply and turned away only to be swallowed by shadows.

She examined the clothing in disgust. It was a short frilly skirt and a bra to match. No shirt or underwear was any where to be found. "How do you expect me to wear such- such ghastly things!" she shouted so he could hear her wherever he happened to be.

"They are not! They are perfectly fine! Be happy that I am giving you clothes. Now put them on before I change my mind." His voiced echoed through the room.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything to me, I'm not a whore!"

"Changing mind…"

And with that she quickly slipped into the discriminating clothing. As soon as she was finished the green haired man appeared behind her once again.

"There, now was that so bad?" he said smiling at her.

The cat girl pouted, "How do you always _do_ that?"

"Do what, my Konecko-chan?" he questioned.

"I am not!" she shouted in disgust.

"Not what? You are making me quite confused Konecko-chan." Kishu said smirking at her.

"Just stop with the 'my Konecko-chan' thing ok? And I meant how is it you just pop up out of nowhere?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Konecko-chan."

"That!" she said pointing at him.

Kishu looked down at himself. "My chest? I can't **not** have that I'm afraid… Oh! You mean the shirt! I will take it off it makes Konecko-chan feel better." He said eagerly.

"NO! NO! That's not what- oh forget it!" she said slapping a hand over her face.

Kishu shrugged, loving how frustrated he made her. _'Well, who am I to try to understand the ways of woman speech? Oh, wait… I'm Kish! I should know this by now! Course, I like my flowers to be a different shade.' _

A soft knocking was heard from the door and Kishu went into the part of the room Ichigo couldn't see. He heard him whisper softly to a female voice, the sound of a door closing, and the sound of silverware clashing together.

Seconds latter Kishu returned carrying a silver tray of food. He set it down the metal spiral table and sat in one of the chairs. He pulled the other seat next to him and patted it, indicating that Ichigo should sit with him.

She walked over to the chair but continued standing. He looked up at her confused. Scrunching up her nose she said, "You'll be able to see under my skirt." Her master kept on look at her, "Sit." "Bu-" "Sit." He repeated.

Biting her lip, Ichigo sat, but she made sure to keep her hands in her lap in case his eyes decided to wonder. He picked up a piece of toast covered in a deep red-purple color and took a bite. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

The cat shook her head 'no'. "Please speak, I rather like your voice." Kishu said while taking another piece of toast. Again she shook her head. "I wasn't asking, it was an order." He said his voice becoming stern.

"About what?" she asked. "Anything." She sighed, "The only thing I can think of is the war and that is not exactly a happy subject." The master's face became sober, "No, not really."

"How is it that you are so wealthy?" she said trying her hardest to change the subject. "Born into it I suppose. My family is considered almost royalty." Kishu answered in a bored tone.

"And how is that Master Kishu? I do believe I have heard the name _Togashi_ before but I do not remember where." She continued.

"Please Konecko-chan, just call me Kish. And as for where you heard my name…" He took a few bites of egg from the tray, "there are some things I am not proud of…" He said looking off into a distant memory.

It was silent for a while. Ichigo's ears twitched, she did not like it. It was a horrible silence. She could see why Kish had wanted her to speak before, how could anyone not go insane from this dreadful **silence**?

"Are you sure you do not want anything to eat?" he suddenly asked shattering the sound proof window that had been between the two of them.

Ichigo looked over at the silver tray, there were many wonderful things on it. There were eggs, cinnamon rolls, toast, oatmeal, cider, and the most wonderful of all, strawberries.

Kish saw her eye them and inspiration seem to come to him. Taking the whole bowel and placing it on his lap. "Open your mouth." He commanded Ichigo.

His kitty's cheeks burned, starting to match her lovely hair. "I can feed myself, thank you." She said turning away with dignity. Kishu smiled at her warmly, "But I _want to_." He said picking up one of the red fruits and leaning closer.

"No." she said annoyed and leaned back. An arm went around her waist, locking her arms and the rest of her body in place. "Now be a good kitten and eat the strawberry."

After refusing again, Kishu deiced just to scoop her up in his arms and placed her in his lap. "Kish stop it!" she protested. "Where would be the fun of that?" he said cheerfully.

Kishu put the fruit to her lips once more, "Eat it." Giving in she took a bite. "There, hap-" but before the cat girl could finish her sentence there was another strawberry. Glaring at him he replied with, "I don't want my Konecko to go hungry."

And so it went for about half an hour, Ichigo on Kishu's lap, Kishu feeding Ichigo strawberries (no matter how she detested it) and him pretty much thinking of ways to play around with her.

As he got to bottom of the bowel Kishu looked quite glum, "Auh, they're all gone." Ichigo crossed her arms and looked away. "Thank goodness!" she said and started to get up only to find that Kishu's arms weren't moving. In fact, his grip seemed to have tightened.

"What's the big idea?" she said with hostility. "If memory serves right, I didn't say you could leave Konecko-chan." He said coldly. "_Come on!_ Isn't there anything better you have to do?" Ichigo said sourly.

Kish closed his eyes and put on a serious face, _'Was he actually thinking of it?'_ she thought amazed. They opened seconds later. "Nope." He said with a smug look on his face and with that he went back to rubbing his nose against her cheek.

Again she tried to pull away with no success. _'What makes him so strong?'_ she wondered to herself as he drew her closer. "Don't hurt yourself." He said.

A soft knocking was heard yet again, coming to Ichigo's rescue. Kish looked angrily at what Ichigo thought must be the door, though she could not see it.

Before she had a moment to think, Ichigo's body had been picked up and carried to the dark silk covers once more. She just had a second after she picked her head up to see her master disappear into the shadows of the room. She heard the door open, and a woman's voice.

"Oh! Why hello, Lena! I wasn't expecting you. What may I do for you?" Kishu said.

"Good moon! How is the young miss doing so far, Kishu-sama?" the woman asked.

"Fine! We were just finishing breakfast, but I suppose that's not why you have come, is it Lena-chan?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. Shi and Rai-u-sama would like an audience with you and are wondering when would be a good time to come, and the officials left much paper work that you have neglected, Kishu-sama." Lena replied.

"Ah, how unfortunate, but I must show Konecko-chan the house." He said with obvious smugness.

"It would be my pleasure to give her a tour." She said almost too happily.

"I'm sure you have many _other_ things to do, _right_ Lena?" Kish said hoping she would get the idea.

She did, but wouldn't let him get his way. "Kishu-sama! You can not keep her all to yourself! She has much to see, and people to meet, and she doesn't need you clinging her to death!" she said in a joking harshness.

Was that what Kishu did? 'Hog' his new slaves until he got bored and got a new one? Ichigo didn't like the sound of this…

"Ichigo!" he called her name from the darkness. Though reluctant, she got off the bed and started to move into the direction of the darkness. It was like a wall splitting the room up. She closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen in the eerie darkness, and took a step.

She opened her eyes, amazed that she could see. She looked behind her, expecting the little lunar fairies to have come alive but only to find more darkness, as though the rest of the room had suddenly melted away into nothingness. It was quite odd, the darkness. It seemed wherever you walked you could see, but no where else.

What made this darkness? This darkness that made the horrible silence? _'Dreams can only be created in the dark.' _She remembered Kishu saying, but all she saw was a nightmare.

She moved as quickly as she could through the thick dimness. She only saw the light from outside of the room when she finally made it to the door. _'Does this blackness swallow everything?' _she pondered but not long until Kishu had an arm wrapped around her.

"I _really_ don't want to give her up." He said frowning at Lena.

Ichigo looked at Lena astounded; she was beautiful. Kishu had said he liked pretty things, were all his servants like this?

Lena looked to be about in her twenties, she had shoulder blade length hair and brown eyes, and even her skin had a tint of chocolate to it. Two furry bunny ears rested on either side of her head. She wore something similar to a black one-piece bathing suit and tights underneath. Though she seemed young she had a motherly aura about her that reminded Ichigo of her own mother.

'_Brown,' _Ichigo thought, _'it suits her.'_ Lena was like a waterfall of milk chocolate, warm and soft with a voice to match.

"But I do wish to spend time with Ichigo some time today. I expect to have her back to me round lunch time." Kish reasoned. "Fine, but if you try to but in a _minute_ sooner I will have to whisk her away for a week, Kishu-sama." Lena threatened.

Kishu took Ichigo's hand in his own and kissed it. "We are to part, but I will be thinking of you every second." He said in a sweet voice that scared Ichigo. Lena put an arm around her shoulders, "You'll have her the whole rest of the day after lunch, promise." "Lunch then." He said.

Lena bowed, "As you wish Master Kishu, now you must be off." He nodded, and for a moment Ichigo thought her must have also been eaten by the gloom of the place.

"Hello, Ichigo-chan, I'm Lena as you probably already guessed. Are you ready for the tour?" she asked in formal perfection. "Ye-yes?" Ichigo stammered. "Don't worry, I'm sure once you get use to it you'll love it here." Lena said reassuringly.

With out a second to spare Lena took Ichigo's hand and guided her through the unfamiliar house. It marveled Ichigo how well she was able to navigate what must be an enormous house. Lena took her through bending corridors, large hallways, and stairs that didn't seem to ever end. Finally she opened a door into a huge room.

"This's the entrance, that door leads outside. I'd show you the grounds but that would take as long as it would to show the rest of the house and I'm sure Kishu would be more then happy to show you them some other day." Lena said pointing to a big stained oak door with a fairy for each season engraved into it.

Ichigo stood there, transfixed. It was the biggest room she had ever been in, in all of her life. The walls were milky white, all the way to the molded ceiling. The floor was a gray-black marble. On either side of the room was three large (but not as big as the entrance) oak doors. They all had similar carvings of different fairies doing various things.

Opposite the entrance was a white marble staircase. It branched of into two hallways, one going left the other right. A magnificent chandelier gently lighted the room.

"Its beautiful!" Ichigo exclaimed open mouthed. Lena chuckled, "Yes. It is quite nice, isn't it? But we must be off, much to see."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Hey, Kish! What'cha doin'?" Tarto asked as he sat down in one of the two big red armchairs in front of a desk in Kishu's study. It was one of Tarto's favorite rooms, it was snug and had a warm feeling to it with its large maps, and tall bookshelves.

"Paper work…" he said dully while scanning one of the many papers, letters, and forms. Kishu looked extremely stressed. "That sounds _really_… boring." Admitted Tarto.

"Don't I know it." Kish replied scrunching his brow as he picked up a quill and started to write in his messy spider web like handwriting.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Tart taunted.

"Lena stole her. But I'll get her back if I get this done by lunch, if I don't…"

"Lena'll rub it in your face _forever_!" Tarto finished.

"Something like that." He said while signing his name at the bottom of the page.

"What's this one? You've been getting more letters then usual." Tart asked.

"Mmm, ya' know. People asking me to go places, join organizations, marriage proposals…"

Tart looked as if he had just been hit by lightning. "Marriage!? Since when?"

"Oh, there was always a few every once in a while, but lately it seems I get at least five a week. Fathers wanting to marry there daughters off. People I barely know. It's becoming _extremely_ annoying having to refuse them all. I think I'm just going to make a stamp of the letter and just write in their names if it keeps going on like this." He huffed.

"You aren't go off with any of these girls right? No matter _how_ pretty?" art asked worriedly.

Kishu laughed. "I'm sure they are all goddesses, but I want nothing to do with them. All they want is money and a name, nothing more. And I want nothing to do with them, so don't worry Tarto-chan." He said laying a hand on the younger boy's head.

Tarto smiled up at his adopted brother. He really didn't want some women to take him away from Tarto. Kishu had saved him, gave him a new beginning. Or as Kish put it, 'A new _ending_.' But that's how Kish was, philosophic.

"What brings you here, Tart-chan?" Kish asked softly going back to paperwork.

Tart sat side ways in the chair, his legs hanging over the arm. "Oh, just seeing what's up. I heard Shi and Rai-u want to see you. What do you suppose they want?"

Kishu grumbled, "Nothing good I'm sure. I know those two troublemakers…"

"_You_ use to be one of them." Tarto pointed out.

"Oh yes! They're my _dear, old, friends,_ indeed! But at least I'm trying to make up for the wrong _I've_ done. They think what they did was just glorious!" ranted Kish; writing faster then he should have and breaking the quill. He sighed and threw it onto the floor and reached for another on the desk.

Tarto looked sympathetically back at Kish, "It wasn't your fault, ya' know…" Kish remained silent. "Not your _entire_ fault at least…" corrected Tarto.

"I'm trying Tarto-chan, I'm trying."

"That's all that matters." The younger boy reasoned.

"I hope so…" Kish said depressingly.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Though she hated to admit it, Ichigo had fallen in love with the house and everyone in it (excluding Kishu). It seemed all of Kishu's servants were female, which at first had creeped Ichigo out as she wondered the horrors that he must do to them.

But besides them all having ridiculously revealing outfits, they all seemed untouched by the 'deranged' Kishu. In fact, they all seemed to worship him with love and affection. That only made Ichigo think he had brainwashed them, but the thought soon faded. She felt very comfortable around them.

The girls did pretty much whatever they wanted. If they liked cooking they would make the meals, if sewing was their thing they made clothes, etc. Things like cleaning clothes and washing dishes they changed who was to do them every week or so. Everyone benefited. In all there had to be at least five hundred girls. _'It's because of the silence.'_ Ichigo thought.

From the little time being here she knew one thing about Kishu for sure. He was a thinker, a creator, feeding on the night for inspiration. But what seemed to be horrifying to Ichigo and beautiful to Kishu came an awful price that not even he could take. The deathly quiet. Why else would Kishu want all these women if he wasn't doing it for some sick pleasure of his? Cause of what it seemed, Kishu barely ever touched any of the girls.

Something wasn't right in this place, no matter how wonderful, and Ichigo knew it. What, she still could not tell. Something worse then the silence… a secret.

The girls all thought of Kishu as their hero. The one who had saved them from the horror of slavery. _'So they don't think of themselves as slaves? They _chose_ to be here?'_ Ichigo thought amazed. When she asked about how he has ordered her around this morning they laughed.

"He's just fooling around with you. After a week or two he'll stop." A fox girl with red eyes and a short dress said. Ichigo found this odd.

Odder yet, when Ichigo asked there age or how long they had been there none of them could tell her.

Lena had explained much of what happened at the house and had asked many questions about Ichigo and what she did and did not like. She explained that she was head of house and made sure that everything was in order and that if Ichigo ever had a problem to come to her.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kishu stood outside the door of the dinning room. "Come on Lena, I've done my part now where's my kitty?" he asked the air.

* * *

DeathStar: I am sorry readers for my delay on this, and all my other stories. I have been going to school and have started working and I am barely ever home it seems any more. - And when I am I have barely any time to go on the computer anymore. The only reason I got this done was because I was sick... And besides from other junk every time I DID try to write this my computer would suddenly turn off and I didnt save it so like three pages of it was gone and I got really disgusted. Thank you reviewers and of course Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare!

Hope the next chapter I'll get done quicker.

* * *


End file.
